Be Careful What You Wish For
by rurokun
Summary: Juvia's dream of becoming an actress takes a turn for the worse. Unfortunately, that includes Gray as well. Rated K-plus for just a sprinkle of romance. AU


**_Hey, people! 8D _**

**_Alright. This was actually written for one of my sister's spring break assignments, and she asked me if I wanted to write it for her. The bad thing was, she was going to take all of the credit, which kind of pissed me off. But she's my sister, and I love her. So I just brushed it off._**

**_Anyway, I decided to post it here. Fortunately, my sister said I could use whatever characters I wanted, so I chose Gray and Juvia, because those two people need some more love. ^3^_**

**_Hope you guys like it. Sorry that I had to write it in essay form. That really sucked balls. T_T_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's such a wonderful day! Don't you agree, Gray?" Juvia said, looking up at the bright blue sky. She was wearing a light green sundress, white sandals, and a pink hibiscus flower in her cerulean hair. "Yeah, sure." Gray replied. He wasn't really big on sunny days. It was either too hot, or too bright. He preferred days with light clouds, and a nice summer breeze. He was wearing black jeans, blue converse, and a dark blue T-shirt. The two teenagers had known each other for as long as they could remember. They were childhood friends, and their families were extremely close. They had gone to the same elementary school, middle school, and high school. Right now, they were busy enjoying their spring break, away from the dusty classrooms and droning teachers. Walking through the cherry blossom trees in the park was a much better past time.<p>

"Gray, can I tell you something?" Juvia asked. She already knew the answer was going to be yes. Not only had she known Gray for all her life, but he was also her best friend. They've been through thick and thin, telling each other secrets, and hanging out all the time at school. Gray was probably the only person who knew about her parent's divorce, and the first person she told that she wanted to try out for the cheer leading team. It was a bit difficult, not having someone to talk about girl stuff. Gray tried his hardest to listen, as did Juvia listen to him about his car and video game problems. They just compromised, and everything was okay.

"Sure. What's up?" Gray asked. He knew it was something serious if he asked her before telling her. He had told her that he would support her in anything she does and believes in. Gray would never turn away his best friend for a moment, even if it meant having to listen to her go on and on about dresses and perfumes and magazines. Honestly, he had gotten used to her girl talk. Sometimes, it was kind of interesting to see what girls actually did in there spare time.

Juvia stopped walking. She looked up at the breathtaking cherry blossom trees, the baby blue sky, the small, cotton clouds. She stood there for a while, taking everything in. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Gray, I want to be an actress." Gray stood there, stunned. Any other person wouldn't make such a big deal of it. Here was a beautiful, intelligent young woman, wanting to be an actress. Yet for Gray, it was shocking. Juvia was the absolute shyest girl in the world. Sure, she had said that she wanted to try out for the cheer leading team, but after learning about how many people would see her cheer, she decided against it. Even presenting in front of the class was a battle for her. "W-Why? I mean... You've never shown interest in wanting to become famous or anything." Gray said. And it was true. For as long as he could remember, Juvia wanted to become a pediatrician, while he wanted to become a surgeon. They always dreamed about working in the same building, being only minutes apart from each other. Even today, Gray had secretly hoped that it could happen.

"I don't know... I guess... It just seems... Exciting, you know? Being followed by paparazzi, seeing your face in magazines... It's just really... Surreal..." She said, her eyes twinkling. Gray sighed. He was completely against it. However, Gray bit his tongue, and said, "Well, then I support you." In truth, it was the complete opposite. But Juvia was his best friend. He said he would always support her in anything she did, and he keeps his word, no matter what. "Really? Oh, I'm so glad that you agree. You're the best friend ever, Gray!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gray could only hug her back, a melancholic smile on his face. He knew that going to Hollywood would make Juvia happy. So he could only sit back and let her dreams come true. The last thing he would want to do is become a roadblock for her future.

* * *

><p>Juvia was practically jumping with joy when she came back from her first audition. It had gone surprisingly smooth, and she was extremely confident that she would get the part. Right now, she was walking home, when she saw a magazine stand. Glossy covers with famous names stood out to her. Beautiful faces, big smiles, camera flashes. It all looked so amazing. She wished from the bottom of her heart that she would be the face on those magazines.<p>

She sighed. The idea of everyone knowing who you are, signing autographs, going to photo shoots, being on TV shows. It was just glamorous and amazing. Sure, maybe paparazzi would follow her everywhere, but that wouldn't be a problem. She'd just have to be a bit more cautious about what she did in public. Right now, all she wanted to do was become famous.

Juvia finally got home. She went to go make herself something to eat, and then sat down at her computer. She was searching through the entertainment websites, when the phone rang. She got up, and went to go answer it. It was an unknown number, but she answered it anyway, just in case it was the talent agents.

"Hello?" Juvia asked, through the receiver. "Hi, is this Juvia Loxar?" The woman on the phone asked. "Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?" Juvia asked, a bit hesitantly. "Of course. My name is Diana, and I'm one of the talent agents that assessed your performance. I'm happy to say that you got the part, Ms. Loxar." Juvia's knees almost gave out. She sat down. "R-Really? I got the part? Oh, thank you so much." She replied, her voice shaking with excitement. "You're so welcome. We'll see you tomorrow at the same place, 9:00 sharp." Diana said. "Absolutely! Okay, goodbye!" As soon as Juvia hung up, she screamed in delight. It was finally coming true.

She picked up the phone and pressed the 1 button. The phone rang for a few seconds until Gray picked up his phone and said, "Hey, Juvia. What's up?" "I got the part!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Gray! This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! I'm so excited!" Gray sighed again. Of course, he was very happy for her, but there just wasn't any enthusiasm coming from him. I mean, why should there be? His best friend was leaving him. He couldn't remember one day where they were ever apart. Now, that day had come, and he was completely devastated.

"That's great, Juvia. I'm really happy for you." Gray said, trying to sound as excited as possible. "Oh, I knew you'd be happy for me, Gray. Thanks so much. Hey, I have to go. My parents are here, so I have to tell them the good news. I'll call you later, okay? Bye!" "Sure, bye." Gray hung up the phone. He put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. He just didn't know what to do. All of this was happening so fast. He didn't want to ruin this for Juvia, but how else was he to react? _'Maybe, I'm just __being selfish. This is Juvia's dream. I should support her, and let her go become an actress.'_ Gray thought. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had no choice.

* * *

><p>Juvia had just gotten a role as the female protagonist in a new movie, and she was so shocked, she almost fainted out of pure delight. Not only was she going to be in a movie, but she was going to be one of the main characters as well. Her name was barely appearing on TV, and already, a few people had stopped her on the street for a autograph or picture.<em>'I don't know why I didn't want this sooner. <em>_Seeing all of these people, who are happy to see me! It's so enriching and exciting!'_ She thought. She hadn't stopped smiling ever since she got the call from Diana, who was now her manager. A manager. Who knew that she, Juvia Loxar, would ever need a manager?

Right now, she was walking to Gray's house, like she always did on a Saturday afternoon. She had walked up to the pale brown house, and knocked on the door. Soon enough, Gray answered the door. "Hey, Juvia. Come on in." He said, giving her a small smile. They both went to go sit on the couch. As soon as they were both comfortable, she immediately began to go into her schedule. "Guess what? I've been cast as the female protagonist in a new movie! Who would've known that I would be in a movie? People have seen me on TV and have asked for my autograph. Gray, it's so amazing! I don't know why celebrities always complain about their life, when they should be excited. I'm already a rising celebrity, and this is the best time of my life." Juvia said, her voice talking at warped speed.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you on TV last night." Gray said, scratching the back of his head. He had seen Juvia's face all over the news and on cable. It didn't feel right. Seeing his best friend's face all over the news, so that everyone knows who she is, everyone knowing what she does, and who she hangs out with, was all extremely personal, and he didn't like it one bit. "Really? Oh, wow, this is so great! Gray, can you believe it? I'm a celebrity!" Juvia squealed, shaking her fists in delight. "You are happy for me, right, Gray?" She asked him. Gray didn't know how to answer that question, so he just said, "Of course. Juvia, just because your famous, does that mean you're going to forget about me?" He asked, his voice soft.

Juvia looked at him with sad eyes. "Gray, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I won't ever forget about you. Even if I have all the money in the world, who do you think I'm going to share it with?" She laughed softly. "Don't worry, Gray. I'm not going to let this fame go to my head. I'm still the same Juvia, don't worry." Gray smiled. "Good. So now, do you want to go to the ice cream shop?" Juvia laughed. "Of course! Come on, let's go!" She said, jumping up and rushing to the door. "It'll be just like old times." She smiled that radiant smile of hers. Gray returned the smile, grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the door. Unfortunately, they both didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

><p><em>'We're sorry. But the number you have reached is not available. Please leave a message at the <em>_tone. **BEEP**.' _Saying Gray was upset was an understatement. He was extremely frustrated. He had been trying to call Juvia for the past 15 minutes, with no avail. After the movie which Juvia starred in came out in theaters, the critics were surprised at the amazing performance that Juvia had played as the female protagonist. Everyone was just raving about the new movie, and Juvia's status skyrocketed into oblivion. It seems that Juvia's dream had come true. Her face had appeared in magazines, on TV, on the internet. Everyone asked for her autograph so often, that she had to hire her own bodyguard. Even worse, Juvia was incredibly busy. The last time that Gray and Juvia had gone out was to the park for a nice stroll, which was terribly ruined after paparazzi had taken shots of them, claiming that they were a couple. Add that to the constant autograph signings, and the people who asked for a picture, Gray was ready to tear his obsidian locks out of his head.

Gray had known that this was going to happen. He knew he should have done something, but he was blinded by the fact that this was Juvia's dream. Just seeing her smile, seeing her face light up when someone asks for an autograph, all of that made him bite his tongue. If she was happy, then he was happy. Unfortunately, now he was not happy. Gray had given up trying to call Juvia. He didn't know when he was going to see her again, and he missed her terribly. Not only was she his best friend, he did have some hidden feelings for the bubbly girl. Of course, he would never admit it. He sighed. He wondered what she was doing right now.

* * *

><p>Juvia was a wreck. An absolute wreck. At this moment, she was in hair and makeup, getting ready for a scene in her new movie which involved car chases and bullets flying. She was the attractive sidekick, wearing jeans and a long sleeved fuchsia shirt. Her blue pixie cut had been straightened and cut into a sleek bob, and her fair complexion was caked with mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. Juvia had been dead wrong about celebrities having it easy. The constant flashes, the screaming fans wanting an autograph, the nasty gossip in the tabloids only about her. It was ticking her off so badly, that she just wanted her life back. To be with Gray again. To head to the ice cream shop, or the park, or anywhere without being bombarded with fans and cameras. Juvia had wished for this for so long, and now she wanted to take it back. To take it all back. She was so naive, not knowing that being an actress wasn't just exciting, it was tough. Extremely tough. She didn't know how to reverse this, or how to fix this. She was upset, and frustrated, and terribly fragile. 'Please, God. I wish this was gone. All of this, would be gone. I would take everything back to be with Gray.'<p>

She sighed. She knew that she wouldn't become less famous overnight. Yes, it was nice to be an actress. It pays very well, it's fun, and it's nice to see people smile because of it. However, that can also be counted if you are a doctor. Juvia had been thinking of becoming a doctor for a while now. Even while she was performing in front of the talent agents, she still had that notion in the back of her mind. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. It was going to be tough, but she knew that she had to this if wanted to come out of this nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Gray, look! Ducklings!" Juvia exclaimed, pointing to the small, fluffy ducklings, following a large brown duck. They were slowly waddling into the bright, blue pond, until they were gliding across to the other side, their heads held high. "Yeah, they look... Kind of cute." Gray said, smiling. The two teenagers were now sitting on a bench, overlooking the pond. Juvia was wearing a light blue dress, yellow cardigan, and white flats. Her hair was pinned up into a wavy bun. Gray was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a white T-shirt, and a dark red hoodie.<p>

"Juvia. I need to ask you something." Gray said. He had been wanting to ask Juvia this question for a while, and he felt this was the right time to ask her. "Sure. Go ahead." She replied, looking up the slightly cloudy sky. She had a feeling of what he was going to ask, but trying not to be rude, she let him ask her.

"Why did you quit... being an actress?" He asked, hesitantly. He could see something flash across her eyes, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he waited for her answer, joining her at looking up at the sky. He barely noticed it, but the creamy blue sky sort of matched Juvia's eyes. Baby blue, with small flecks of turquoise and aqua, that when you looked into them, they seemed to tell a story.

"I couldn't handle it. The lights, the fans, the paparazzi. Everything was surreal, but it was all a terrible kind of surrealism. It was like, I couldn't escape, and that my life was never going to change. I would be an actress, but that was it. It just wasn't for me, so I upped and quit." She said, her eyes changing direction to the light green grass below. She bent over to pick up a tiny dandelion, twirling it in her delicate fingers.

"I see... You know... I really missed you when you were gone." Gray said, a bashful smile on his face. She turned to him, her cheeks a light cherry blossom pink, and her small smile showing off her two tiny dimples. She turned her gaze back to the sky. "I missed you, too, Gray. That was another reason why I quit. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you." She reached out and gently squeezed his large hand.

Gray quietly laughed. "I'm glad you're back, Juvia." He said, smiling. He took her fragile hand, and intertwined his strong fingers, with her soft ones. They both looked at each other, and smiled. They didn't need words to tell each other how much they cared about each other. Just a simple smile, or action, would let them know that they would never part. They both looked back into the bright sky, savoring each and every minute of that perfect summer day. That perfect summer that they would remember for the rest of their lives...

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwww~ ^3^<strong>_

_**So did you like it? Pretty nice if you ask me. The moral of the story was supposed to be the title, so I tried my best. 83**_

_**Please R&R. Or don't. If you just wanna fave and run, I'm cool with that too. 8D**_

_**Love and Huggles,**_

_**Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^3^**_


End file.
